It's the Hardknock Life
by Chaos Adame
Summary: Rated for swearing Summary:A bunch of girls are thrown back into 1899. Will they be able to live the life of newsies, can they get back home? Do they even want to? Most importantly will they be able to snag their favorite newsie? (incomplete)
1. But I get a kick out of you!

A/N: Me first timetraveling fic. Just so you know Evelyn is not my sister's real name. She didn't want to be in it at all so I just changed her name. And my other sister doesn't care but I changed her name anyway. Translations are in pharentheses. R&R!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody here except myself. I don't own the fantasic works of 'Anything Goes' either.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1- But I get a kick out of you!  
  
2004 or 1899? 1899 hell yeah! MUWAHAHAHA! Okay calming down. But seriously, I'd rather live in 1899. Newsies people, newsies! Sexy hot adorable newsies.What more can I say?  
"Time to go!" That's my sister Evelyn or Evie for short. People say we look alike, we both have the same eyes, dark brown, and the same face. There are two differences with us, I'm 15 and am 5 foot 3, she's 13 shorter than me...obviously. Her hair is black and straight and mines dark brown with burgandy gold tints and slightly wavey, mid-back. I got mine from my mom, she from my dad. We love to hate each other, mostly because she claims I'm annoying and she has such a short temper. She also says I'm immature along with other, uh, _inappropriate_ stuff. Same goes for her.  
"Oh shut up"  
"I'm telling!" Evie says. My mom's big on stuff we say, like shut up, stupid, dumb. Little stuff like that. Haha I remember once my 8-year- old sister, Melinda, said the word bitch because she heard it from the neighbors, my mom was furious!  
"I don't wanna gooo" Melinda takes after me when I was young. I'm teaching her the ways of the annoying. She has this thing whenever she says that, where she slumps and her eyebrows go up and she takes shuffling steps. The gorilla walk's what I call it. Sniffle I'm so proud.  
"I'm not even going!" I say to Evie  
"But that's not fair! Mami I want to stay too" she says  
"_Tu sí vas a ir._ (You are going)"  
"But how come she gets to stay?" says Melinda  
"She isn't staying. We're dropping her off dummy"  
"Mami she called me dummy" Melinda points an accusing finger at Evie  
"_No se pueden quedar cayaditas por un momento?!_ (Can't you stay quiet for just a moment?!)" dear mommy gets frustrated when we fight. My parents and sisters are going to the park while I was being dropped off to the Chicago Academy for the Arts, where they are having a play. My friend Myya, is Reno in Anything Goes. She's also invited five others. Each of us are huge, and I mean huge, Newsies fans. We even have newsie nicknames!  
Myya's 15, two months older than me, an actress and horse lover. She even has her own pony, Sierra, who used to be racehorse. She always has her newsie hat nearby, and if she can't find it, she's liable to tear the place apart looking for it. She also keeps her jacket with her at all times, even if it's summer. She stands at 5 foot 6 and has brownish red hair down to her shoulders, blue eyes and an angular face. She hates dresses, so she's lucky her charecter, Reno, is flexible enough to wear those longish pants. She had to beg the drama teacher but she said that it was "totally worth it". She wears this really nice necklace that has a dragon on it. She got it from her father who died when she was 7.  
Jo's nickname is Sunrise. She has brown eyes and hair which is shoulder length. She's the oldest of the bunch, 17. She usually wears skirts and t-shirts but likes jeans and sweater best. Sunrise is 5'8 and loves to read.  
Jenna or Seer is a sort of mystical/spiritual person. So she can read palms and tarot. She's 14 and 5 feet, with light brown hair, shoulder length and the most amazing eyes. They're gray, but they change to green to blue to gray. They also have bits of yellow so it's as if it's crawling outward from her pupils. Seer has a Native American necklace that she never takes off.  
Apryl AKA Touchdown is 16 and 5 foot 3. She has green eyes and wears glasses. Touchdown keeps her long curly brown hair in a messsy bun usually. Especially in the summer cause in Chicago it is so freaking HOT! She also wears two rings and a turqouise necklace. The first she wears on her right thumb and it's a thick silver band with lizards going around it. The second is my personal favorite. The Calddagh Ring. It's a silver heart that's wearing a crown with hands holding it. We're always teasing her about it cause if you wear the ring with the heart outward and the crown inward it means your heart hasn't been taken yet. Guess how she wears it? We're always taking peeks at her ring, just waiting for it to change.  
ELI! Or Marbles. She's 5 foot 4 and 15. She has red brown spiral curls, firery brown eyes and scar across her lower right arm that she got from a car accident. She absolutely loves jewelery and hats. Marbles even has this trunk in her bedroom that's full to the top with neatly stacked hats, which she takes out occasionally.  
When we finally arrived at the school I was sick and tired of my sisters constant bickering. Me included of course. People can get sick of themselves right? My retorts were getting lame, I think I might be losing my touch. Tis a sad sad world we live in. Least I got to the play on time.  
"Bye!" Evie called, and as the car pulled away stuck her tounge at me. In return I gave her the famous one-finger salute...to which an old lady gave me a dirty look. Jeez if looks could kill... I entered a darkened theatre and made my way to the middle of the audience. Late again.  
"Hey watch it!" someone hissed  
"Oops sorry"  
"Chaos?"  
"Yeah? Oh hey Marbles!"  
"Shhh you'll get us kicked out"  
"Can't I get a hello Seer?" I could almost hear her roll her eyes  
"Hey Chaos. Sit. Myya's gonna do her solo" Sunrise said  
"Okay okay" I sat down  
"You're late" said a voice at my right  
"Hi Touchdown, didn't see you there"  
"Shhhhhh!" said a man behind us  
  
_My story is much too sad to be told, _

_But practically ev'rything leaves me totally cold _

_The only exception I know is the case _

_When I'm out on a quiet spree _

_Fighting vainly the old ennui _

_And I suddenly turn and see _

_Your fabulous face._

_I get no kick from champagne. _

_Mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all, _

_So tell me why should it be true _

_That I get a kick out of you?  
_

_Some get a kick from cocaine. _

_I'm sure that if I took even one sniff _

_That would bore me terrific'ly too _

_Yet I get a kick out of you.  
_

_I get a kick ev'rytime I see _

_You standing there before me. _

_I get a kick though it's clear to me _

_You obviously don't adore me. _

_I get no kick in a plane, _

_Flying too high with some guy in the sky _

_Is my idea of nothing to do, _

_Yet I get a kick out of you._  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
I know it was short but it was mostly just introductions of the charecters. FF might've eaten my italics ::crosses fingers:: please no!


	2. I got the whole earth quakingoff the ric...

A/N: Woop! Second chapter in a week! Oh I am gooood... R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I own...nobody 'cept myself. Disney owns the newsies(lucky bastards) Everybody else owns themselves. Oh I forgot to say that there really is a Chicago Academy for the Arts. I was going to apply but then my mind was changed somewhere between 6th and 8th grade. Blame my mother  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
shadowsdancingdragon(Myya)- If you're back....there's a new chapter! Oh yes! I had a drama teacher who had a friend who left her water bottle near the lights. She acccidently kicked it during a rehearsel and next thing you know ...BOOM! The lights exploded. Not good. Least no one was hurt. I swear your problem was fixed but then it got too long and....I had to cut this chapter in half. ::hides:: don't kill me!.... Oh, wait you can't! MUHAHAHAHA then you shall never know the ending if you do! I HAVE POWER!!!  
  
TheAngryPrincess13- OOOo you read it! ::pumps fist in air:: Yes! World domination!  
  
Tegan )- ::raises teacup:: Cheers!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2- I got the whole earth quaking......off the richter  
  
After the curtain closed the lights were turned on making it very painfully to see. I blinked a couple times before looking around. Touchdown had taken off the glasses and was rubbing her eyes. Marbles was picking her hat from underneath her seat and brushing imaginary dust off her shorts. Seer was fingering her necklace and looking at the stage thoughtfully. Sunrise was staring at the floor and she bent over and picked something up sticking it in her pocket.  
"773-202 bop beep bop LUNA!" Marbles sung  
"What the hell was that?" Touchdown asked  
"From the Luna commercial," Seer said  
"Oh"  
"Let's go congratulate Myya," Marbles said walking sideways down the asile  
"A boy in my class says that the Luna women used to be his music teacher[1]," I said  
"Seriously?" Sunrise said  
"Uh-huh"  
"Lucky kid," said Marbles "I wish I knew someone famous"  
"You know me!"  
"Sorry, didn't know you were famous"  
"I'm not," I grinned "But I'm going to be"  
"For what?"  
"Ummm.....haven't decided yet" We made our way backstage, but before we could enter Myya came out.  
"Hey guys! How'd you like it?" her question was answered as we all started gushing on how wonderful everything was.  
"The acting ws great!" Seer exclaimed  
"I give it an A plus plus plus" said Sunrise, giving a thumbs up  
"You can't grade," said Touchdown  
"Why?"  
"You're not a certified teacher"  
"Loved the ship," I said admiring the front half of the ship  
"Who did the floor?" Marbles tapped the floor with her heel  
"Techies"  
"They did a fantastic background"  
"I'm hungry," I said suddenly. My stomach was starting to grumble. There, there we'll soon feed you dearie  
"So longs we're on a totally different subject," said Sunrise "Where's the lost and found?"  
"Front desk, you found something?" By now the theatre was completly empty except for us. I grabbed Seer and Marbles pulling them onstage. Marbles began to sing _King of New York_ and Seer and I began to sing and dance. Then we switched to _Chicago_.  
"I found this," said Sunrise pulling the object from her pocket. Myya took it  
"Cool!" At this we all walked over to check it out. It was a flat smooth rock of a deep blue color.  
"Oooo pretty," Marbles cooed  
"And shiny," I reached out to touch it  
"Do you _have_ to give it back?" Touchdown asked. Disappointment evident in her voice.  
"Whoever lost it, lost something special"  
"That's odd," Seer said frowning "It's turning gold" Everyone leaned in to get a closer look. sure enough the pretty shiny stone was turning a horizon gold. Everyone was silent as it changed again, more clear and transparent. Until you could see Myya's hand underneath. A piercing wail cut through the silence making us all jump.  
"Damn!" Myya scowled "Someone leaned on the fire-alarm door again[2]" she sighed and started walking toward the sound when the ground beneath us started to shake  
"I thought Chicago didn't _have_ earthquakes!" I wailed as the familiar noise surrounded us. It was as if tools were falling out of the sky and hitting the concrete before they shattered. Some of us dove underneath the table still on stage, while the others and I pressed ourselves against the wall. The lights went out and there was total darkness. The kind where you can't see your hand in front of you face even if it's less than an inch away. The hand not the face. The noise stopped and the earth stopped shaking.  
"Everyone okay?" Marbles asked nervously  
"Alphebetical roll call!" I shrieked "Chaos is," I checked myself "alive and fully functional" there was a pause then  
"Marbles"  
"Myya"  
"Seer"  
"Sunrise"  
"Touchdown"  
"Okay, no one is hurt then, good" I said  
"Myya you kow this place better than any of us. Do you know where the flashlights are?" Marbles asked  
"Yeah, hold on" everyone was quiet as Myya made her way...somewhere. How am I supposed to know, I'm as blind as a bat! Silence really gets to me, it makes me nervous so I reached my hand out.  
"Oww!" Aha! Touchdown I found youuuuuuuuuu!  
"Sorry," I took her hand "Just needed to kow someone's with me-"  
"Shit!" Myya cried  
"What happened?" asked Sunrise  
"Tripped over something. What is this?..... Oh a box" I leaned against the wall...and fell right through  
"What the fuck?!" I landed on my butt.... hard. Touchdown poked her head out shading her eyes from the sun that had that was now coming in.  
"Where did that door come from?"  
"Don't ask me, I'm in pain right now," I closed my eyes for a moment before rising painfully. Whoever had said it hurt less to land on your butt than anywhere else had something coming. Soon as I got home I was going to look him/her up and stalk them. Then I would push them over and over and over on a hard suface and _laaaaaaaugh _in their face! Sweet revenge.  
"It's freezing!" said Marbles shivering  
"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Myya said coming out  
"We weren't in Kansas to begin with," I moaned still in pain  
"Where are we?" Sunrise shivered. Damn this place was cold! To think I was grateful for air conditioning just an hour ago!  
"Dude, we're in New York 1899!" Seer said. She pointed at a sign off to the side. Good God! Medda blew up!

Heavenly choir sing! la la laaaaa  
  
Soon as we recovered from our shock. Our huge marvalous wonderful _heavenly_ shock. We cowered together trying out best to shelter ourselves from the freezing cold. Poor Marbles was wearing shorts and a tank-top so she was in the middle.  
"Now what?" I asked  
"We find the newsies and take over!" I think the cold was getting to Marbles  
"We'll say we're from California"  
"Why?"  
"F-farther away" Seer tried to open the door we had come through  
"Locked" We made our way to the entrance of Ivring Hall. Who was going to deny a poor group of girls some warmth?  
"Hey! You! If you're not paying get out!" a man yelled. How dare he?! I gave him the finger. The man turned red and glared. We went back to deciding what to do next.  
"What if this is a dream?" Touchdown asked  
"Somebody pinch me," I whispered as Medda herself came out and started talking to the mean man. Seer made a move towards me "Wait! No don't pinch me, I might wake up"  
"Well someone's gotta do it," Seer said. We all watched holding our breath as she put her fingers over her arm. She hesitated "I don't want to wake up either," she confessed. Exasperated I reached out and pinched the person nearest me. Which turned out to be Sunrise.  
"OUCH!" she cried rubbing her arm. She froze realizing just what she had said "That hurt!" she cried happily. We cheered.  
"Now what?"  
"How much money do we have? We need winter clothes". Once again we made a tight circle and took out the money that had been intended for pizza and some ballons as an after celebration. We glared at the people who came near our little group, just in case they had any ideas.  
"80 bucks," I said "not bad"  
"Are you prostitutes? 'Cause it's bad fer Medda's business if youse standin' heah" said a voice behind us. We stared, it was Jack Kelly AKA Francis Sullivan AKA Cowboy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] This is true! Unless he was lying. But I think it's true [2] Also true. I was a 'teacher' and one of my kids leaned on the door. The door had a sign taped that said 'Do not lean, alarm will sound' I was so embarrased. Alrighty. I really did have the whole second chapter written up. But it was way too long so I cut it in half ::karate chop:: I should have it up tomorrow, if nothing interferes. So Dottie, Half Pint, Sox and Viper are going to be in the 3rd chapter garanteed!  
  
RACETRACK: How come I wasn't in the other chaptah?  
  
'cause you make trouble  
  
RACETRACK: ::huffs::  
  
SPOT: I got it! ::holds up cane::  
  
Damnit you found your cane! ::grabs cane and hides::


	3. New People

A/N: Sorry this is late. August 1 was my sister's birthday and we went on a picnic. Then on Monday I left my floppy at school and I couldn't find it(Sunshine knows ). I had the whole thing written up. So I finally found it! so enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own Newsies, Spot would've sung and danced a lot more with many more appearances. Muaha maybe even a shirtless scene! ;)  
  
Dedication: Since it was my sister's birthday I'm dedicating this chapter for her. HAPPY 9TH BIRTHDAY SWEETIE!!  
  
NEWSIES: ::cheer and sing King Of New York::  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BlackWiltedRose- Ah yes the earthquake! I've been in an earthquake once so I know what it's supposed to do but I was half-awake at that time so I can barely remember. Glad you liked it!  
  
Racetrack's Dealer- I LOVE Anything Goes! The blue bird song was the funniest of them all. Mostly because Moony is this sort of tough guy and then he sings tweet tweet! It was just so funny. Sisters ::shakes head:: they say that the best thing about sisters is that you can borrow clothes. yeah if you're younger! my youngest sister hasn't more clothes than me! Plus I have to part with my favorite clothes ::sniffle:: You're right about the money. Since 2004 bills and 1899 looked pretty much the same, let's pretend that it changed during the time-traveling episode.  
  
Tegan- Yay! If I was to choose a way to time-travel it'd be an earthquake, it just seems more...mysterious.  
  
TheAngryPrincess13- I was considering using Racetrack to say that but it just seems Jack is more likely to say it dontcha think?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3- New People  
  
Being called a prostitute is not good. I don't care if people call me things I can be. Like a bitch, asshole, creep, whatever. Those are things I _can_ be. But it definitely irks me being called a whore. Okay fine, prostitute or whore same difference. Touchdown must've seen me getting mad cause she quickly said  
  
"Hey now, we're not prostitutes...We just came in from California and came in to get away from the cold"  
  
"So why is she dressed like dat?" Jack pointed at Marbles  
  
"I'm Marbles," Marbles said crossing her arms indignantly "Before we point, we should introduce ourselves"  
  
"I'se Jack. Jack Kelly" Like we didn't know that  
  
"Seer"  
  
"Touchdown"  
  
"Sunrise"  
  
"Myya"  
  
"Chaos" Jack nodded as we each said our name  
  
"We met at the trainyards and decided to stick together," I shrugged, best keep it simple. Myya was practically bouncing up and down with excitment.  
  
"If we don't stick together we're nothing! And if we can't even-owww!" She was cut short when Seer 'accidently' stepped on her foot.  
  
"Where'd ya hear that?" Jack was looking at us suspiciously  
  
"Oh, on our way here some kids were talking" Sunrise said  
  
"So's they still talking about da strike?" Jack puffed out his chest proudly  
  
"Oh, yeah!" I said "But we couldn't stay to hear the rest of it. Maybe you could tell us what happened...?"  
  
"Coise! Now a couple months ago dis big-shot, Pulitzah, decided-"  
  
"Couldn't we find warmer place though? We're freezing our asses off!" Marbles blurted suddenly  
  
"Well," Jack looked thoughtful "I guess Kloppman could let you stay over at the lodging house fer awhile, as long as ya pay"  
  
"Great!" Touchdown said clapping her hands. We followed Jack out of Irving Hall into the biting cold.  
  
"The things we endure for newsies!" Marbles said through gritted teeth. I didn't answer, my teeth chattering and keeping my arms around myself.  
  
When entered the warm, yes WARM!!! Lodging house we all sighed with pleasure. Kloppman was sitting down behind the desk readin a newspaper.  
  
"Another batch?" Kloppman asked. Dude! We're not cookies! Unless he means the soft, chewy, chocolate chip kind! Fresh from the oven...or rather the microwave they taste the same. Chips Ahoy! Reminds me of Kid Blink.... speaking of which,  
  
"More goils?" Kid Blink bounded down the stairs as Jack shrugged  
  
"Theyse need a place ta stay"  
  
"Kloppman's gonna say no"  
  
"Nah," Jack turned to Kloppman "Youse ain't gonna kick'em out in dis weather are ya?" he leaned on the desk "Not wit what dey're wearing!" We glanced at each other, Sunrise was wearing jeans and a sweater, Myya had faded dark blue jeans and a purple t-shirt that said 'It's okay if you want to drop dead'. Seer had black mini skirt, a pink short sleeve shirt with pink, blue, and purple butterflies on it, brown sandles, and a black fishnet hoddie. Touchdown had baggy jeans and a fitted tank top and flip flops, Marbles had on punk shorts and a shirt along with some jewelery and her hat. I was wearing flare jeans and a beige tank top with a sort of beige fish-net sweater over it. HA! Sweater?! It didn't protect me from the cold! If Jack thought we were prostitutes wearing this what would he think if he saw girls in bikinis?  
  
"Oh, alright," Kloppman was saying "First night's free then you pay like everyone else". Jack grinned  
  
"Come upstairs, youse can meet everyone,". Soon as we entered the bunkroom Jack started pointing people out. "Ya know Kid Blink coise. Dere's Dutchy, Bumlets, Racetrack, Specs, Snoddy, Snipeshooter, Mush, Skittery, Itey, Tumbler, Slider, Boots, Jake". Jack countinued naming everyone, we didn't really pay attention after all we knew practically everyone! "And da goils are down da hall" That got our attention."Fellas dis heah is Chaos, Touchdown, Marbles, Seer, Sunshine, Myya....... and dey ain't whores" he added as an afterthought. The newsies laughed before returning to their business. "I'll go show ya da goils room" we followed like sheep. Lil' Bo Peep has lost her sheep and doesn't know where to find them. I burst out laughing, thinking of Jack dressed up as a sheperdess. Marbles poked me  
  
"What's so funny?" When I told her she smirked and turned to Sunshine. Soon everyone, except Jack, knew what I'd been thinking and were laughing at him. He gave us an odd look as he rapped on the door.  
  
"Hold on a minute," someone said. There was a scrambling before the door opened. The girl was around 5 foot 2 with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her bangs were parted down the middle and pushed to the side.  
  
"Jack, I can't believe you actually remembered to knock!" she grinned. Another girl came up behind her  
  
"Hey! New people!" she stuck a hand out at me "Ise Vipah" she was 5 foot 7 with dark brown hair and green-blue eyes. She had a splash of freckles on her nose and was holding a black newsie hat in the other hand. After we shook hands she nodded towards the other girl "And dis rude person is Sox"  
  
"I'm not rude"  
  
"Fine, forgetful person"  
  
"And I'm Dottie" this girl had brown eyes and black hair and was about 5 foot 2 with a curvy figure.  
  
"What are you wearing?!" Sox gasped as we entered  
  
"....we wear this where we come from"  
  
"'It's okay if ya wanna drop dead'......Oh my Jesus da bulls let ya?!" Viper exclaimed staring at the lettering on Myya's shirt.  
  
"Uh-huh" I grinned "It's a different world out there"  
  
"Okay...."  
  
"Come in, youse can meet Half Pint," Sox said looking at us nervously  
  
"No they can't, she's asleep," Dottie aid  
  
"What?" Jack said "It's only 10!"  
  
"Yeah," Viper sighed "She got challenged by the Delancys"  
  
"Uh-oh, what'd she have ta do?" Jack asked  
  
"You really don't wanna know," Dottie said motioning to the furthest away bunkbed.  
  
"I can hear ya perfectlly well and I'm not asleep" the girl rolled out of bed. She had long scratches on her cheeks and dark brown eyes. She was 5 feet and had tangled mid-back black wavey hair and light brown freckles over her nose. She winced as she put a hand to her cheek

"I'm gonna go wash up" she looked at our clothes in amusement "If you're staying here one of the disadvantages in having a separate bunkroom is dat there's no bathroom here. This place used to be used for storage" No bathroom? Then this means girls in the boy's bunkroom....MWAHAHA! Half-naked newsies! Yeah I know, I have a dirty mind... "So don't forget to knock" hmmm I've been known to be forgetful

"You won't _believe_ the stuff they had in here!" Viper said nodding at Jack "Regular pack-rats"

"Wasn't me," Jack said defensively "I'm going to go play a game of poker. Don't tell'em about da strike ya heah? I'se gonna tell about it tomorrow"

"The strike? We wouldn't dream of it!" Half Pint said heading out the door

"Goodnight goils," Jack said. He gave Viper a quick kiss before following Half Pint

"Viper and Jack, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I sung

"What? We've only been going out for a week," Viper said shrugging, but she smiled

"Any other hook-ups here?" Marbles asked

"Hmmm, let's see. Viper and Jack have been going out for a week. Sox and Snoddy for less than a week," Dottie said grinning. I was dying to ask if Spot was available.

"Who did Jack dare before Viper?" Sunrise asked innocently

"Ugh, he dated Sarah. At first everthing was fine but then they started constantly fighting. Oh this was before Viper got here. Sarah was always around and needed to know everything about Jack and where he was. He put up with it for awhile, everybody was telling him to dump her. Even Sarah's brother," Dottie turned and started fluffing her pillow "finally he did. I think David and Les are the nice ones of the family"  
  
"Les is cute but scary, he's the youngest" Viper said "He always has this sword so you have to keep an eye on him otherwise you fell like you're gonna get stabbed in the back"  
  
"Et tu Brutus?" Myya said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, never mind"  
  
"Choose a bed, we should have enough," Dottie said "We'll tell you about the strike so ya know when to laugh"  
  
"I got the bottom!!!" I screamed grabbing the bed nearest the window. After a stampede we had all claimed our beds.  
  
"Do ya have clothes?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well, we could lent you some I guess". At that moment Half Pint came stomping in.  
  
"Tomatos are vegetables right?" she asked  
  
"Yeah" I said  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Half Pint yelled before jumping into her bed  
  
"Racetrack?" Dottie asked  
  
"He says it isn't. I said it is"  
  
"Where can we get toothbrushes?" Marbles asked  
  
"Ask Kloppman, he can sell ya some" Half Pint said "I'm going to sleep, after the Dalency's challenge I'm pooped"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I might have the 4th chapter up tomorrow......  
  
RACETRACK: I believe you just jinxed it  
  
Shuddup  
  
SPOT: Ya know he's right though  
  
I know that's why I'm telling him to shut up....Maybe it won't happen  
  
SPOT: Maybe it will  
  
Why don't you go look for your cane Mr. I'm-So-Smart-I-Can-Tell-The-Future  
  
RACETRACK: Who wants to bet, Chaos won't update tomorrow?  
  
NEWSIES: Naw bum odds!  
  
::cries:: Everyone's against me! HAVE YOU NO FAITH?!  
  
NEWSIES: ::look at each other:: Not really


	4. Choices

A/N: This chapters short cause I said yesterday I was going to update and I'm keeping my promise!!!...Plus I'm sleepy. Don't forget to R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except myself, Chaos  
  
Only three reviewers? Ah, well  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
TheAngryPrincess13- YAY!!! Consistent reviewer!  
  
Joker is Poker with a J- New chapters make everyone happy don't it?  
  
Racetrack's Dealer- My school did the play and they cut the Gypsy in me out of the play. Then when I got the soundrack out of the library I heard three songs they hadn't done which was disappointing. Heh cool I say soak too, instead of saying I'll beat you up haha mostly to my sisters though  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4- Choices  
  
"Get up, get up the presses are rolling!" Kloppman's famous cry woke me up the next morning  
  
"Argh" I buried myself deeper under the covers. Get up or stay in? Getup....stay? Up, stay, up, stay, up, stay. So...many...choices! I didn't want to get up, jeez I didn't even want to be awake! Somebody poked my back  
  
"Wake up," it was Myya  
  
"Go away"  
  
"It isn't that hard! Wake up" she kept poking me  
  
"Gimme 5 minutes"  
  
"Now"  
  
"3"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"1?"  
  
"Nuh-uh" I didn't move, I could stay in bed or get up. Getting up is harder sooo....yay! Choice picked, not moving. "You can wake Touchdown" hmmmm tempting "without any help"  
  
"Welllllll.....okay" Myya left and I closed my eyes, just for a second.  
  
"You _said_ you were getting up!" Myya on a war path, damn  
  
"Fine I'm up I'm uuuup!!" I tumbled out of bed and hit the cold cold _cold_ floor. It's like jumping in cold water, much much worse though. By the time I was in the washroom all the boys were gone. "What time is it?" I asked Viper who was just heading out the door.  
  
"5:30"  
  
"Aw crap" These people were robots!  
  
"Yeah I know. Youse guys are late"  
  
"Late?! We're _late_?!"  
  
"We're normaly out da door by 5" she left pointing out the towels. I washed up quickly before racing out the door and headed up to the buckroom.  
  
"TOUCHDOWN!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!" I screamed right in her ear  
  
"Wha-" She fell off the bed and crashed on the floor. She had the top bunk so it was a long way down. I swear Touchdown looked ready to kill me  
  
"Sorry but we're late"  
  
"You practically kill me cause we're late?! What kinda sick demented person are you?!"  
  
"You'll thank me later"  
  
"Don't think so! Just you wait till tomorrow, I'm gonna have my revenge!"  
  
"We'll see about that. I'll wake up first"  
  
"I'll wake up first"  
  
"I will"  
  
"It'll be a race" and with that she wobbled off to the washroom. Touchdown in the morning is such a beautiful thing, regular ray of sunshine. We dressed up in our borrowed clothes and met Dottie in the lobby.  
  
When we finally arrived to the distribution center we were all zombies with the execption of Dottie who was trying to perk us up.  
  
"Just give me Starbucks frapachinno," I grumbled  
  
"Stop!" Marbles hissed  
  
"Vanilla frapachinos!"  
  
"Hazelnut...."Marbles and I were practically drooling  
  
"Caffe lattes" Sunshine joined up  
  
"I even miss those iced lattes in Dunkin Donuts....they put a hell of a lot of coffee! It's like water and expresso" I said  
  
"In this weather?" Seer said  
  
"It would wake us up"  
  
"How ya doing Dottie?" Oscar smirked  
  
"Stuff it, thirty papes"  
  
"Um..." what's a good number to start with? "Gimme twenty"  
  
"Another girl?" Oscar looked disgusted  
  
"Yeah and more are coming" I said as Marbles came up and dramatically slapped her coins down.  
  
"Twenty" Morris looked shocked  
  
"Where'd all of you come from?"  
  
"From our parents" Marbles said taking her papers. Weasel came up then shaking his head, he looked like he wanted to say something mean  
  
"Get your papers and sell" he snapped finally. Being the last people Dottie split us up. I went with Racetrack and Viper. Sunrise went with Skittery and Dottie. Myya with Jack and Half Pint. Seer with Dutchy and Sox. Touchdown with Pie Eater and Itey. Marbles with Blink and Snipeshooter.  
  
"Cool bodygaurds" said Touchdown looking quite pleased.  
  
"Just in case da Delancy's try anything" Jack explained  
  
"Foist thing ya do is improve the truth" Race explained when we seperated  
  
"You know what that is right?" Viper asked  
  
"Yeah, it's like saying it's okay to say little white lies"  
  
"Well no but you get the idea" We kept mostly to ourselves selling and when we joined up again they had finished with their thirty-forty so papes and me? Well I still had about 5 left of the twenty.  
  
"I suck" I said glaring at my papers. Coming up with headlines was fun, it just finding people believing it was a much harder part. I had even tried to pull a Les but people just looked at me like I was coughing up a hiarball or something. Plus twenty papers weigh a lot. Listen to me! I'm making excuses. I sucked plain and simple  
  
"You'll get better don't worry" Racetrack lit his cigar "Let's go ovah to the Sheepshead Races, you'll have better luck there"  
  
"Keep your money close to you and no matter what he promises don't lend him any" Viper warned me "You won't ever see it again if ya do"  
  
"Don't listen ta her, she don't know what she's talking about" Racetrack protested good-naturely  
  
"It'll vainish into a dark abyss" Viper insisted "He still owes me...about 6 bucks altogether"  
  
"Nah...4"  
  
"Wait you're right, you don't owe me 6 bucks. You owe me more like 10"  
  
"10?!" Race almost swallowed his cigar "I ain't got 10 bucks!"  
  
"I was joking"  
  
"Don't do dat eithah"  
  
"You owe me 6"  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
There! I showed you! Haha  
  
SPOT: You owe me 5 bucks  
  
RACETRACK: ::grumbles and hands over 5 bucks::  
  
::hugs Spot:: You had faith!!  
  
SPOT: Yeah....  
  
Hold on a minute...is that why you kept poking and yelling at me?!  
  
SPOT: Hey, I had me money on the line  
  
...............::throws cane in ocean:: Fetch 


	5. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

A/N: Whoa it's been awhile hasn't it? I had the deadly disease! ::sigh:: Writer's Block! ::shudder:: to make it up to you I made this chapter extra long. Then I threw a shoe at my sister and got in major touble....plus I got my computer time cut way way down to half an hour which really sucks. So ladies and....um ladies, my longest chapter yet!

Disclaimer: I own no one except myself!

* * *

Marbles- Hey cool, you like it? Yay!

BlackWiltedRose- lol it's fine. It makes me feel so sentimental when people say they love my story ::sniffle::. I feel special

Dreamless-Mermaid- I want a rock like that too! I waaaaaan- no what am I saying?! I neeeeeeeed that rock!

Racetrack's Dealer- I liked that part too lol

Dimonah Tralon- Thanks I try lol

TheAngryPrincess13- Thanks! So very please you like it!

Joker is Poker with a J- Awww I'll miss ya! Hope you have mucho fun in Boston, it's supposed to be a beautiful place. I've never been there but ::shrugs:: maybe you can tell me how it is? Gald you liked the chapter!

Dottie- Don't worry ::heroic music:: it's a struggle but we shall fight the dreaded WB(writer's block)!! ::music halts:: It took me awhile to write this chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

My papers were gone in like 5 minutes at the Sheepshead Races. It was a blur, people wanting papers right and left and I loved it! Racetrack had bet on a spindly black horse with white feet. For Race's sake I hoped that horse is faster than he looks.

"Go Thundah!" Racetrack yelled. He reminded me of those basketball guys, you know the ones that go crazy over each point? It was fun watching the horse but it ws boring too, not to mention a bit smelly. Like watching golf on t.v, fun to play but not as fun to watch. Boring enough that you'd rather watch Barney...how pathetic is that? A big purple dinosaur singing and dancing! Isn't Barney supposed to be a carnivore? Wouldn't he eat the damn kids?! You'd think he'd think of them as hamburgers! "Hell yeah!!" Racetrack cried

"Did you win?" I asked

"What da fuck do ya think?! Yeah, I won!" Race wooped and hollored then started to push and shove his way into the crowd.

"How much money do you think?" I asked Viper

"Sad as it may seem, I'd say maybe 2?"

"The way he acts you'd thnk 1,000"

"The most he's won is 10," she said as we followed Race, who was yelling at the guy behind the counter. "He's addicted," she whispered. Sounds a bit like me, addicted to chocolate, I can't resist anything chocolate.

"20 bucks!" Racetrack said waving his ticket under the guys nose

"Alright already, I heard you the first time," he grumbled handing him some bills. Ah the poor child, how much money did he have to hand out day after day? They're like bank tellers.

"Excuse em," I said "How many races have there been here today?"

"Bout 5"

"How much did the first guys win"

"Well...let's see first guy won 50 dollars..the second 5-"

"Okay, that's enough thanks," I left and joined Viper and Race

"What were ya doing?"

"Just finding out how much money slips through the guys fingers"

"Ya don't ask," Race said disgusted "You just take what you've won and thank the lord ya didn't lose"

"But I didn't win anything"

"Thank da lord _I_ didn't lose den," Racetrack said stuffing his money in his pocket "If you see anyone suspicious tell me. I was real stupid yelling like dat. Think it's time for lunch what d'ya say?"

"I'm starving!" Viper said.

"Find a penny pick it up and all the day you have good luck" I chanted picking up a coin. [1] I remembered the time when my family went hiking and my sister found a clear stone. I was so jealous until she reached out and tried to pick it up only then did we, or rather she, discovered it was spit. She spent the rest of the day with her hand in front of her, absolutely hilerious! Best birthday I'd ever had. When we got to Tibby's I slumped in chair all tired out. From my relaxed position I looked around. Most of us newsies.....haha I'm a newsie! Anyways most of us there were sore from walking all day and we had inkstains not only on our clothes but on our faces too. HAS ANYONE EVER HEARD OF SOAP?! Asking for directions from a nearby waiter I made a beeline to the washroom. Inside was Half Pint, Myya, Sunrise, and Marbles. It was pretty crowded.

"How was your first day of selling?" Half Pint asked as she shook her hands out and spraying water all over the place.

"It was..... actually a bit hard." I said washing my hands

"Don't worry first day's hardest" she said. Just before she left I cupped my hands and threw some water at her. Unfortunetly at that time Sox entered and when Half Pint stepped out to let her in the water hit her right in her face.

"Oh.....wooopsies" I said as water dripped down her face.

"What was that for?" she sputtered

"I missed my target"

"Who me?" Half Pint looked insulted.

"Yeah..." I turned around and got some more water before turning around and throwing that at Half Pint.

"Hey!" Before long we were all throwing water at each other.

"Don't slip!" Mya said. I think she was referring to the floor.

"Incoming!" Half Pint said putting her hand over the faucet and spritzing everyone within firing range. Sunrise was laughing so hard she had to lean against the door, she stopped laughing when she got a mouthful of water though. Marbles put her hand over the drain and filled the sink up, then with her other hand she started splashing water at everyone nearby. The door opened and Dottie stepped in.

"......You're so lucky the waiter's too lazy to come and get you out" she said grinning.

"Uh-oh are we in trouble?" I asked

"Ummm, no I don't think so. So long as they don't see the mess"

"Well, then we gotta clean....?"

"Yep," she said closing the door "Wait till they hear about this!" she said as she left shaking her head. We cleaned up and headed back to our table.

"Who started it?" Seer said

"Guess" said Sunrise

"Oh, I have no idea," Seer said sarcastically. I was gonna say 'me' except it came out more like-

"Meep". 'Cause right in front of me was Spot! Eeek cant breathe can't breathe can't breath can't breath! Oh, wait yes I can. Oh my lordie lord lord. My absolute favorite newsie in the flesh! I'm so haaaaaaapyyyyy! So very happy! If there hadn't been any people I believe I would've started doing my own little jig! Ah well, I'll do it when we get back home. Sigh. Home...oh boy not now! Not homesickness now! ....too late. Sniffle, would Artemis Fowl ever remember about the fairies? What about Harry Potter?! Would he defeat Voldem- youknowwho?! The questions of the universe would have to go unanswered....damn.

"I'se Spot".....you're cute that's what you are. I shook hands with him....I shook hands with Spot Conlon......

"Nice to meet you," oh my yes, so very nice! "I'm Chaos"

"What would you like" asked a waiter frowning at my wet clothes. What, it's not like this is a posh resturant. More like a....school cafeteria. With much better food I hope.

"Chicken soup," I said. As soon as they brought food over Jack started in about the strike. He made it seem much more exciting than it actually was, and almost skipped the part about him turning scab until Spot so happily reminded him.

"Humiliations galore!" Myya quoted when Jack turned red and started at his _interesting_ half-eaten sandwich.

"Yeah well....What was I supposed ta do?"

"Stick with the strike" Mush said reaching across the table for the salt shaker.

"How many times are you going to keep bringin that up?" Jack grumbled

"Two times a day at least" Racetrack said lighting his cigar.

"Take it outside, this is a smoke free restuarant!" a man said. Half Pint snatched the cigar out of Race's mouth and snuffed it.

"Hey that's mine!" Race complained.

"You heard the man, it's supposed to be smoke free," she said calmly. Race frowned

"Are you still mad about the tomato?"

"The- no! Besides....I was right it's a vegatable"

"Is not"

"Yes it is"

"Says who?"

"Everybody! Everybody except you". While they were busy talking about tomatos and other veggies I was trying to figure out how to talk to Spot. He helped by starting first.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I had taken the salt shaker from Mush and was making a neat pile of salt.

"Drawing" I said making swirlies with the salt. I'm gonna hypnotize him just you watch.

"Hey!" I looked up and saw another fellow newsie, Specs. With him was a girl with blue eyes and brown hair with was in a semi-messy bun. She was wearing a greyish newsie hat , black boots, brown pants, off-white lace up shirt with a black spagetti strap shirt underneath. She had medium sized hoop earrings and a few rings.

"Tumbler!" she said hugging Tumbler "Long time no see!"

"Heya Bookworm," Jack said pulling up a chair. "We'se got new people. This here is Bookworm, Bookworm this is Sunrise, Myya, Marbles, Touchdown, Chaos, and Seer. They came in last night."

"Oh hey that's great, more girls!"

"It ain't fair," said Skittery "Now we all have to be decently dressed all the time"

"It'll do you good," Bookworm said

"It ain't that bad," said Slider drinking I believe. Sure hope that kid isn't going to get drunk.

Slider didn't get drunk, just really super hyper by the time we returned to the lodging house.

"What are we gonna do today?" he asked bouncing around

"We were thinking about exploring. Wanna come along?" Touchdown asked

"Kin we play pirates instead?"

"Why don't we go visit the Jacobs and you can play with Les" Dottie suggested. Thank goodness, if I spent one more minute with a superly hyperactive kid I'd go bonkers!

"Okay!" and he ran off

"....he's gonna come back isn't he?" Sox said

"Oh yeah". We were quiet watching the people on the streets. We could see horses and people selling their wares. Sigh, this was the first day I'd actually met Spot and it was a total bust. Neither of us talked much to each other which left me very disappointed and moody.

"Watch this," Half Pint said. She walked over to a vender and started poking through his oranges and tomatos. Picking one up she pointed to it and started asking questions. Then after a while she nodded and left joining us again.

"What'd you do now?" Viper asked

"Asked him if tomatos were vegatables," she said innocently

"You're still on that?" Marbles asked surprised. Half Pint shrugged

"I was..._am_ right" then she motioned us inside. When we were in the lobby she took out some tomatos and oranges.

That night we all watched as Racetrack picked up the cup Half Pint had set on the dresser.

"What's this?"

"Well, I wanted to apoligize about the ah, tomato incident and fixed you a drink. It supposed to help make you more intelligent" Half Pint said. Racetrack looked at her suspiciously then at his cup. He sloshed it around before handing it to Half Pint[2]

"You drink it," he said. Half Pint looked at the cup before taking a swig

"Yum," she said smiling "tastes just like lemonade". Soon as he looked away she stuck her finger down her throat and made gagging faces.

"Hey, Mush c'mere!" Racetrack yelled. Mush walked over an cheerfully sat down. "I want you to taste this and tell me what ya think"

"I made it!" Sunrise piped up quickly. "Everyone else said they loved it, what d'ya think?" Mush tasted it and an odd look came over his face.

"It's...good" he said before handing it back to Race. Satisfied Ractrack gulped more than half of the stuff before spitting it back out.

"Orange and tomato...what a delicious combination," Bookworm snickered.

"How was it?" Seer asked grinning

"You mean you didn't make it?" Mush asked Sunrise looking rather insulted

"Nope"

"Oh yuck," Racetrack was still sputtering "Dat's the most disgusting thing I've evah tasted! Including Jack's idea of cooking."

"Jack cooks?" this was news to me! Jack in an apron, heh heh isn't that a Kodiak moment!

"He _thinks_ he does" Specs said sitting beside Bookworm

"What'd he do?" Marbles asked

"He tried to make some chicken. Ended up burning the damn thing"

"Oh lord I wish I had been there," I sighed. Mush shook his head

"Us boys up here thought there was a fire. We all ran for the fire escape and someone made a hole in the wall. It's right there," he pointed to a hole near the window. Race laughed

"Dutchy made it tryin' to calm everyone down-"

"He threw a pitcher," Viper said

"Of course they forgot about us girls," Sox added "While the boys were trying to get away, _we_ went downstairs to find out why everything was in smoke"

"Girls rule!" Touchdown laughed

"Jack poured water at the chicken. Kloppman was so mad!" Dottie said grinning

"He made him clean everything! Even upstairs _and_ he was going to make him clean the girls bunkroom too, except none of us wanted Jack rifling through our things" Half Pint said

"You should've made him your slave when you had the chance" Myya said.

* * *

[1] This little event is very true.

[2] Whatever you do _don't_ do this, it does _not_ taste good...trust me on this. The only thing you should try with orange juice is with milk, yum. I think it's a Brazilian recipe. A cup of milk and then you add some orange juice.

Whew! How's that?

SPOT: ::enters dripping wet with moldy cane:: I'll get revenge!

Try it and I'll make sure you'll regret it for the rest of your life...you stink.

SPOT: ::mutters::

RACETRACK: Lighten up, it ain't that bad

SPOT: Oh yeah? YOU didn't have to dive in the middle of da ocean!

::whimpers:: But you......live near the docks

SPOT: Doesn't mean I LIKE swimming!

You don't?

SPOT: Well yeah but..... Hey, dis is totally different!!!!

It's water. You swam. Same thing

SPOT: ::gapes and sputters::

::sticks out tongue:: Ha! Knew it! ::beams at audience:: Please review!


End file.
